Trouble in Germany
Transformers 2005 - Wednesday, August 25, 2004, 11:45 AM -------------------------------------------------------- Berlin, Germany The Berlin Wall is long gone, except for pieces long since sold to private collectors, and a small section still standing as a memorial to a dark age. Reunited for over twenty years, East and West Berlin are now simply Berlin again, the urbane home of public and private theaters, film festivals, opera houses, museums, art galleries, and major universities. Located in the wide glacial valley of the Spree River in eastern Germany and bordered on the west by a chain of forest-rimmed lakes, the city is also a major industrial center, producing metalwork, machinery, porcelain and china. Not just another metropolis, either, an entire third of the city consists of forests of luxuriant pine and birch, cold blue lakes, canals, and beaches. Like much of Europe, there is the pervasive mingling of old and new. Lofty high-rise apartments and busy office buildings stand near grandiose palaces and restored churches. Contents: Ultra Magnus Daniel Police Car arrives from Black Forest, Germany to the southwest. Police Car has arrived. Starfighter is doing some routine patrol high in the sky using his funky techno-sensorz to keep an ever watchful eye for terrorists, Decepticons or just some plane whose paintjob he does not like. Daniel is chatting to some of the delegates at the conference. Apparently Daniel is now in the employ of some up and coming US politician, who sent him here to suck up to the Europeans. Decepticon Shuttle descends from the skies above. Decepticon Shuttle has arrived. Blitzwing has arrived. Decepticon Shuttle drops Blitzwing. Swindle has arrived. Decepticon Shuttle drops Swindle. Ultra Magnus is standing in front of the building where the conference is held. He doesn't think the Decepticons would attack it but it's a good PR thing. The Autobots need all the good publicity they can get. Starfighter is doing some routine patrol high in the sky using his funky techno-sensorz to keep an ever watchful eye for terrorists, Decepticons or just some plane whose paintjob he does not like. (Repose for bad guys) Daniel is chatting to some of the delegates at the conference. Apparently Daniel is now in the employ of some up and coming US politician, who sent him here to suck up to the Europeans. (Similar repose for the even worse guys, cause the bots are also bad guys of course) Police Car is rolling up and down the Autobahn at top speed. He is both patrolling and checking out his engine's performance. Blitzwing is seated firmly within the confines of Astrotrain; the one universal advantage Blitzwing has over Astrotrain is that BW can say he's been inside of AT whereas the reverse can never be true. HAHAHAHAHA, I win! Nevertheless, he is impatient like the proverbial child on Christmas Morning to find his prize in the Autobot leader. "Y'know... it just occurred to me that you probably lit up all kinds of radars with this ridiculously oversized shuttle mode, Astrotrain." He considers the merits of this idea for a moment, then shrugs it off with a charismatic, "IT MATTERS NOT! We will succeed anyway!" This is a bad idea....a very bad idea.... but what could it hurt? Only us, Astrotrain thinks. "Well boys....here we are....i've got all kinda blips on my screen, looks like there's a lot of security for this conference...." slaggit, it can't be any worse than raiding that factory on Monacus only to find Blitzwing had mixed up the targets and landed us right in the middle of a smelting facility. "That was the point Blitzwing...I don't care who sees me heading toward that damn city. I can't be stopped!" Swindle shakes his head at Blitzwing's remarks, sighing. He scowls briefly as Astrotrain joins in on the foolish bragging. "If that were true this war would have been over a long time ago. Simply put, there is nothing and no-one that cannot be stopped, now perhaps you'll cease this prattling and actually tell us what it is you're after, Blitzwing? Ultra Magnus stops walking as he receives a transmission from Autobot City. The autobot second in command sighs, "...not again..." He opens his radio to warn his fellow Autobots. "Teletran 2 just informed me that 3 Decepticons where detected and they're heading towards us. I bet 2 energon cubes that they're going to attack here. Be ready to welcome them." Starfighter spots something weird on the radar. "Say Ultra Magus...I don't s'ppose the NASA reported having /misplaced/ an orbiter recently right ?" The technobot begins to powerup his disruptors and cycles the torpedo launcher. "We have one bogey inbound waiting for the warbook to identify the IFF signal." The techno-fighter slightly chancges course in order to intercept. "Ahh yeah thought so. That orbiter I have on radar must be Astrotrain's fat aft. Situation has changed we've got bandit inbound. Intercept with extreme prejudice." Blitzwing runs to Astrotrain's internal displays as they approach their intended target. "Yes! There are Autobots here! And where there are Autobots, surely there is Rodimus Prime!" He glances back to Swindle and scowls. "No. It is my destiny and mine alone! But rest assured, when you see what it is I'm after, it will be well worth the effort! We will all be rewarded richly!" He turns his attention back to the sensor display in ATrain and frowns. "They've got an airborn unit. You target him and open the hatch, brother. Swindle and I will exit and rush the ground troops!" Ah yes, the sanctity of tactical brilliance. Or complete lack thereof. Decepticon Shuttle banks hard to the left and blinks an acknowledgement across his instrument board in response to Blitzwing's request. "Hatch is open...be sure if you get slagged to let me know so I can haul my skidplate outta here before Ultra Magnus turns his attention to me...." Police Car turns sharply and goes from the extreme left lane to the off ramp just missing two cars and a semi in the process, he reenters the highway heading in the other direction quickly reaching top speed and charging his photon cannon. He closes in on the identified Astrotrain. He flips on the radio and replies "Ya I owe that oversized triple changer a good bashing." Swindle's optics widen at Blitzwings little speech, but narrow again at the fools tactics. "That's it? We just take our /immense/ army of three and charge at a couple of the most powerful Autobots we can find and Streetwise?" You'll forgive me if I cannot see the merit in your ideas." Starfighter accelerates and gains altitude so he starts somewhere above Astrotrain's position. The Autobot opens a channel to Astrotrain. "I will give you to the count of 3 to turn back, turn your afterburners on and get slag off my radar screen before I blast your guts into the next timezone." Scattershot 'paints' Astrotrain long enough to get a locking tone. Blitzwing leaps out of his seat and runs to the opened hatch. "Oh, gimme a break Swindle! Afterall... I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!", he screams and leaps away from thge shuttle. At first, it looks like he's skydiving for pleasure as he outstretches his arms, looking like a very retarded avian creature of this planet. However, he tucks himself into a screaming ball of hate and thumps against the ground heavilly. Small cracks in the pavement beneath him, he immediately goes for tank mode and targets Ultra Magnus, ignoring any terrified humans for the moment. "You! Take me to Rodimus Prime, NOW!" As if to plant an exclamation point on his degree, a small blast fires from within the tank turret at UM's chestplate. Blitzwing transforms into tank mode and points the barrel up at Hot Rod and Daniel. Can you really blame him? Daniel is oblivious to the impending trouble outwith the conference, since he is chatting to a lovely British diplomat about the status of the British-American relations, and how much better they were prior to the Cybertronian invasion of Earth. With the threat of approaching Decepticons, the various security services present have the bodyguards move closer to their respective principles. Daniel, who apparently has a bodyguard himself (only one, and not even proper secret service, just a hired bodyguard from the politician he works for. But none the less he finds himself with his bodyguard closer than would normally be for the conferences evening get-together (more of an informal party) Blitzwing strikes Ultra Magnus with disruptor. Police Car hears the radio message to get to where Magnus is so he heads there post haste. He exits the Autobahn and begins weaving through the streets of Berlin on his way to Ultra Magnus's position. "Chosen by whom?" Swindle calls out to the departing Triplechanger. Receiving no reply he more sedately makes his own way out of Astrotrain's hatch, using his anti-grav to proceed down to the ground. Muttering as he does so. "Yeah, you're 'touched' all right..." Landing quietly he watches the proceedings for a moment, not being incredibly enthusiastic about attacking Magnus there, and Streetwise isn't an easy target right now. Astrotrain opens his own channel to respond to Scattershot. "You and what army, technogimp? You forget who you're talking to." Yes, Astrotrain is fully aware that he has no method of firing behind him to hit Scattershot, but he stays on course heading right for the summit. "By the way....." Astrotrain quickly transforms and flips over, rifle already in hand. "Thanks for giving me a target lock, chump" He fires a couple of quick shots from his rifle toward the tecnobot leader. Astrotrain compacts himself back into his robot form. Astrotrain strikes you with Ion Rifle: for 9 points of damage. Daniel says, "BOTS" Ultra Magnus just stands his ground while Blitzwing disuptor ray hits his chestplate without denting it. "Taking you to Rodimus Prime? You're crazyer than Galvatron. After what your damn leader did in Neveda I'm in no mood to play Decepticon." Magnus raises his rifle and fires a few shots at the triplechanger, "You have no business here, go back to your hole." Ultra Magnus strikes Blitzwing with Plasma Rifle . Police Car finally arrives near Magnus and scans the area. Realizing that he is involved with Blitzwing, he locks on to Swindle and fires a photon charge at him. Police Car strikes Swindle with Photon Blast. Starfighter gets hit on the underbelly by Astrotrain's rifle shot. "I don't need an army to take some punk like you down. Oh and that's it you overrated piece of junk. It's on like Donkey Kong." The Starfighter comes about and wing tipped disruptors open fire on the Decepticon. Astrotrain evades your Disruptors attack. Astrotrain spins aside as Scattershot fires his weapons in what a-train considers a fairly predictable manner. "You're too slow to hit me punk.....and now i'll make you sorry you even tried to hang in my sky!" Kicking in his anti-grav units Astrotrain flies higher up into the air and takes a firmer grip on his rifle before cutting out his flight systems and falls right toward Scattershot's top. He aims the butt of his rifle for one of the Autobot's stabilizer fins. "Time to crash and burn!" Astrotrain strikes you with Rifle Smash for 13 points of damage. Swindle cries out as the Protectobot races in to the attack, striking him most painfully. Retaliating, he snaps around his arm, the one holding his pistol, and quickly fires off a number of rounds to buy himself some time. Swindle strikes Police Car with only normal ranged. Daniel and the rest of the delegates continue to try to get on with there work (which despite all appearances that this is an excuse to get drunk and take your secretary to the upstairs offices for some extra 'work' is infact an important part of diplomacy. Namely getting the pa of your neighbouring countries diplomat drunk and taking her up to the offices upstairs to 'better international relations'. The assembled bodyguards apparently would be much happier if they did this back at their respective hotels, but the diplomats as ever insist on remaining till it is essential they leave. But that may be because here theres free drink and it's more exciting doing things in the offices. Blitzwing recoils twice, one from his oh-so-powerful disruptor blast that probably did more harm to some bees than to the BSL, and twice on the return shot from the aforementioned BSL. "How DARE YOU defy my demands! You and all your kind will perish this day for your insolence!" Blitzwing, for the record, doesn't even know what 'insolence' means but Galvatron has used it more than once in BW's general direction; he's managed to pick up that it's not a great thing to be labeled for. Resilient, and uncaring as to previous interactions in Nevada, Blitzwing activates the turret up top and pelts several rounds at Magnus. "WHERE IS RODIMUS?!", he bellows as empty shells litter the surrounding area. Blitzwing strikes Ultra Magnus with laser. Alarms start ringing inside the cockpit as one of the fins was severely bent. At the current speed the technobot has trouble keeping his altitude instead he lines himself on some poor bastard's limo. .oO(That should break my fall)Oo. The jet transforms into robot mode. Scattershot pulls out his rifle, spins around and fires at Astrotrain as he free falls *WHAM* Right into the limo. With the traditional sound, Scattershot unfolds into his robot mode. Astrotrain evades your Acid Pellet Rifle attack. Police Car takes the shot off the hood and the new armour does its job deflecting more of the attack than the previous stuff did. He quickly transforms and takes a postiton about 5 feet behind Magnus with his back to the commander. He takes aim with the pistol that cones to his hand when he transforms and fires of a couple of bursts at Swindle. Streetwise flips up as his legs, arms, and head appear he lands on his feet with laser in hand as he scans the area for trouble. Streetwise misses Swindle with his Photon Pistol attack. Ultra Magnus is struck once again but an energy beam which does a bite mode damage than the last one, but nothing that can stop someone like Magnus. "You are completely nut Blitzwing. Why are you here? What are you looking for? Why do you want to find Rodimus?" After what happened 2 days ago, Ultra Magnus is not in a good mood and he fires back at the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus strikes Blitzwing with Plasma Rifle . Daniel says, "Cons" Sky Lynx descends from the skies above. Sky Lynx has arrived. Ultra Magnus is struck once again but an energy beam which does a bite mode damage than the last one, but nothing that can stop someone like Magnus. "You are completely nut Blitzwing. Why are you here? What are you looking for? Why do you want to find Rodimus?" After what happened 2 days ago, Ultra Magnus is not in a good mood and he fires back at the Decepticons. Astrotrain is thrilled, yes, Scattershot falls from the sky like....well, a 10 ton chunk of steel. A-train himself re-engages his anti-gravs for just long enough to gain his maneuverability, avoiding the rapid-fire stream of acid pellets before cutting the anti-gravs again and freefalling, with a rather large foot extended, right toward Scattershot. "I do this just for kicks!" Astrotrain strikes you with Freefalling STOMP for 8 points of damage. Swindle ducks quickly as the Autobot makes his counterattack, from his crouched position he unfolds his legs, throwing himself towards Streetwise, extending one fist as he does so. Swindle strikes Streetwise with Right between the optics!. Blitzwing's sweet tank-armor is scorched by Magnus' rifle, but he's intent on not making himself a moving target just yet as an explosive round (I mean it this time) loads into his giant shaft. "That is NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" he bellows in answer to UM's salvo of questions. "All you need concern yourself with is revealing the location of Rodimus Prime to me, or dieing where you stand!" The tank slides several feet back from its own recoil this time as the shell launches towards Captain America. Oh, the songs that will be sung of this day will reign throughout the empire for ages to come! For we all know that most Decepticons are capable of on-key singing. Blitzwing misses Ultra Magnus with its Tankshells attack. Scattershot lands hard on top of the limo totally squashing it but before he can get up Astrotrain adds insult to the injury by stomping the technobot in the face. "Grrrrr you're a fast little sassanach aren't you boyo?" The Autobot drops his rifle and grabs hold of Astrotrain's leg for leverage and kicks upwards at the triple-changer's chin. You strike Astrotrain with Boot to the FACE!. Daniel continues to discuss possible ventures between the US and UK to improve their relations and get it back to the strong foundation it used to be. The UK ambassador, who will apparently need a new limo courtesy of the Autobots. Something Daniel will no doubt point out later on if given half a chance. The UK ambassador offers a suggestion "Perhaps we could try working out some form of aid package for the recent victims of Cybertronian violence, with the United Kingdom helping with volounteers. Obvious the US is capable of taking care of it's own, but to have the help of volounteers would push international relations in the light of such violence." blah blah blah blah. Pretty much boring stuff. But then Daniel grew up around Autobots such as Perceptor. So he could stay awake through 2001 and look interested. Streetwise gets punched in the jaw and growls " You will pay for that Swindle!!" He then spins on his heel and brings his other leg up for his patented 'boot to the head' attack. Ultra Magnus waits for Blitzwing to attack him once again, then he jumps high in the air, avoiding the shell, "Well, Rodimus location is none of your concern Deceptifreak. And you will enter this building over my dead body!" Falling from the sky, the city commander aims his feet at the tank, hoping to land on the triplechanger, "Now answer my question! What are you looking for!" Ultra Magnus strikes Tank with Kick. Streetwise strikes Swindle with Boot to the Head. Daniel says, "Cons" Swindle staggers back from the impact of Streetwise's kick. Grinning slightly, he wipes a think trail of blue liquid from his mouth. "I see you're holding true to form Streetwise, attacking without provocation." Dropping quickly he sweeps a leg out and around to sweep the 'Bots' legs from underneath him. Astrotrain staggers back as Scattershot finally gets him at his weakest, in close combat. The kick to his chin was obviously not condusive to grinding Scattershot's face beneath his own foot, so Astrotrain takes a tumble back, making sure to recover his dropped rifle as he leaps back into the air. "Nice one, rustbucket....I'll hafta remember you're quicker than you look...." He takes aim with his rifle and fires several more rounds toward Scattershot, "But you should remember that I am too!" Swindle strikes Streetwise with trip.. Astrotrain strikes you with Ion Rifle: for 5 points of damage. Tank sighs robustly at the notion of entering the building. "No one is interested in this silly conference of your silly allies for your silly purposes! All I'm interested in is RODIMUS PRIME!" The tank is taking something of a beating by this point, so clearly it's time to to get a little more mobile. Transforming into robot mode, Blitzwing charges Magnus with his lead shoulder, attempting to form tackle the giant Autobot to the ground and beat the information he seeks out of him! Blitzwing transforms into robot mode and says, "C'mon down, Autobrat", because that's what he does. Even if no auto-brats are in the immediate area. Blitzwing strikes Ultra Magnus with Shoulder Tackle. Daniel says, "Bots" After getting Astrotrain off his face the technobot pries himself out of the car but cannot avoid the incoming attack which seers the paint off his chestplate. The shoulder mounted turret guns take aim at the Triple-Changer and fire "You will find that I am full of surprises." You strike Astrotrain with Shoulder-mounted Disruptors. As soon as Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode and charges towards him, Ultra Magnus jumps to his left, but not fast enough and Blitzwinf shoves his shoulder into Magnus's chestplate. "You will not find Rodimus Prime here and I'm not telling you where he is." Magnus tries to grabs the triplechanger and assuming he succeed, he will throws him into the ground. Streetwise looks incensed and says "I had all the provocation I needed. Scattershot told you guys to leave or we would open fire. You stayed, we attacked." He is then summarily dropped on his aft by the leg sweep. He lands with a thud and pulls out his pistol once again. He targets Swindle from his sitting position, fires of a couple bursts, and then scrambles back to his feet ready of the counter attack that will surely follow. Ultra Magnus strikes Blitzwing with Body Flip. Streetwise strikes Swindle with Photon Pistol. Daniel says, "Cons" Blitzwing is tossed to the ground like a rag doll, pretty much landing on his face. As some dust settles around him, it becomes strangely apparent to him that perhaps his destiny will not be fulfilled tonight. Glancing at the damaged Swindle and looking around for Astrotrain unsuccessfully, he assumes the worst and decides to call it a night as far as destiny seeking goes. "Decepticons, RETREAT!" He takes to the air and transforms to jet mode, scanning the area for his brother to get everyone the foo outta here. Blitzwing transforms into tank mode and points the barrel up at Hot Rod and Daniel. Can you really blame him? Blitzwing transforms into jet mode. Blitzwing retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Swindle cries out again as the attack strikes home. Raising one hand to clutch his chest, he briefly considers his chances. He lets a relieved sigh escape him as Blitzwing decides he's had enough and that the time has come to leave. He glances at Streetwise, managing to bring a smirk to his face as he does so. "Hmm, guess you got lucky, Huh?" With that he rises swiftly into the air, trying not to show how much he's hurting. Swindle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx, Jet, Astrotrain, Streetwise, Scattershot, Ultra Magnus. Astrotrain shakes his head. "You idiot Blitzwing!" Astrotrain makes a mad dash toward Scattershot as if to shoulder tackle him, but at the last moment he leaps into the air and transforms into his shuttle mode, hauling his skidplate out at top speed. Astrotrain rapidly shifts and expands into his shuttle mode. Astrotrain retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Ultra Magnus can only watch as the Decepticons quickly retreat. All the humans are safe, which is a good thing but Magnus still wonder why they wanted to find Rodimus Prime... They could not have hoped to beat him... This was just...weird. Decepticon Shuttle has left. Streetwise turns to Magnus and says " I wonder what on Earth that was about. Though at least we drove them off before they could cause much damage." Scattershot grabs his rifle and returns it to subspace "What the slag was that all about ? Them Decepticons are getting more retarded each year. Maybe they are homesick or something." The mech assesses his damage and shrugs it off. Daniel heads out of the party with the UK ambassador, only for both to be informed that the ambassadors limo has been crushed by the fighting Cybertronians. Daniel, who has been lucky enough to be provided with a limo for the party, offers the ambassador use of this, while he awaits it's return after taking the UK ambassador home (and gives Daniel an excuse to investigate the battle). Jet grimaces as his own brother calls him an idiot. "Slagface!" he retorts, no longer having to worry about the whereabouts of the aforementioned triplechanger. With Swindle in the air and the Autobots... confused, as much as anything, Blitzwing takes off back to NCC to devise his next strategy for obtaining Rodimus and his precious treasure. Mwahahaha! Jet soars upward into the sky. Jet has left. Ultra Magnus shrugs, "I have no clue... but the humans are safe, that's what's important. Our job here is done. We can go back to Autobot City now." He looks at Scattershot and Streetwise, "Maybe you should ask the medics to check those wounds." Swindle shakes his head and sighs. "Last time I listen to one of Blitzwing's stupid ideas." Without looking back he trails, rather more slowly, after the two speedier 'Cons. Swindle soars upward into the sky. Swindle has left. Daniel spots the Autobots, and specifically Scattershot, near the destroyed limo, and quietly comments, "Well figures they would be involved." Streetwise smiles as he looks back to Ultra Magnus and says "Well I will head back but my injuries are easily repairable by my auto repair systems." Streetwise folds down as legs, arms and his head merge smoothly into a sleek police car. Daniel has left. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *